


The Infamous Paul McCartney

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Sucking, Crying, Curiosity, M/M, Moaning, Orgasms, Paul tells John his feelings and the truth, Rumours, Sixth-Form, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teenagers, cum, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul McCartney is well known by all of the lads at the boys only school.Rumours spread like wildfire, and John’s curiosity can’t help but get the better of him this time.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Original Male Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	The Infamous Paul McCartney

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story is sort of different to some of my other ones, as it actually has sort of a plot. I hope you enjoy it anyway, because I enjoyed writing it. <3

Paul McCartney. A name often spoke around sweaty boys in the PE changing rooms, as well as between groups of lads at the back of classrooms. He was well known to every pupil in the boys only school, that’s for sure.

The boy who didn’t speak much in lessons to anyone other than his best friend (and only friend) George Harrison, was known to be unstoppable when it got to free periods, lunch, after school and even in detentions. 

Ever since rumour got out about the then 16 year old cheating on his boyfriend Charlie, he had a strange way of defending himself. Everybody knew what had happened with the two of them, and there wasn’t a single person in the entire sixth-form that didn’t know how much of a slut Paul McCartney had become.

“No Stuart, give it a fuckin’ rest would you!” John glared at him, sat next to the boy ontop of the wooden table in the canteen. There was a group of 16 and 17 year old lads, all sat ontop of the table rather than on the actual seats, who John knew as his friends.

“Go on, I’m pretty sure you’re the only guy who he hasn’t sucked off yet.”

“Aye!” Pete Shotten agreed from behind him, in the middle of showing James a video of some sort of gaming montage. “He’s had all of us. A right slag he is.”

“Go on, Lenny lad.” Stuart added, shaking John’s shoulder gently.

“But I’m not ga-” He was interrupted by whistling and cheering from the rest of his group. The boy averted his eyes to see what all the commotion was about, and then he saw him.

Paul McCartney, followed by his only friend George Harrison, was trying to make his way down the middle aisle to get his food, groups of teenagers whistling at him and chanting his name. John couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid, who was looking down to his hands as he sped up his pace.

“Go on McCartney!” One of the boys at the other end of the canteen called out, causing Pete and someone else in John’s group to snigger. 

But when Stuart joined in, John shoved his shoulder lightly, scolding him.

“Stop it. Leave the kid alone.” He frowned, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He didn’t want to look at McCartney, the feeling of sorrow only getting stronger as he heard someone ask him something about Charlie. Oh, how John would hate to be in his position.

When the rowdiness calmed down, John guessed that Paul and George had left, which made a weight fall off his shoulders.

“Go on, Johnny. Go and chase after him.” Stuart almost begged him.

“Yeah, if you get ‘im now then you’ve got 15 minutes ‘till last lesson. He can finish you off in 7 easily.” James informed him.

But instead of denying their ideas straight away, he thought about it. John knew that it was true about Paul sucking others off, what else would explain the way he’d walk into some lessons with wet lips, barely being able to answer the register from his fucked out throat. But when it came to the idea that Paul cheated on Charlie because he wasn’t keeping Paul ‘busy enough’, John didn’t know what to believe.

As he thought about it more, he felt more intrigued. Though he knew he shouldn’t, he kept wondering if Paul could actually finish someone off that quick? And why did Paul do it? Why did he let basically whoever asked politely shag him?

There were so many questions, and after months of wondering about them and trying to ignore them, John’s curiosity got to him. With one last glance at the clock on the blue wall of the canteen, he took a deep breath.

“Which way did he go?”

-^-^-

John had been informed by Stuart that Paul had turned left and headed towards the back of the English block. Apparently that’s where he sucked Stuart off, and so that’s where John headed. 

He was close, and turned the corner to see Paul stood there, looking like he was saying bye to George. John stood on the path, watching as George walked the opposite way to him and towards the gym, leaving Paul stood there alone for a few seconds.

John took a deep breath, before taking a few steps closer.

“Paul?” John asked, the boy slowly turning around to meet his gaze. And it was only then that John noticed bigs scruffed up curls and his undone top button.

“Hello?” Paul asked in a strange tone, as if he was trying to act confused, but knew exactly what John wanted.

“Hi.” John responded, blatantly.

“What’ve I done to earn the presence of the one and only John Lennon, huh?” He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile, trying to stay serious.

“My friend told me you’d be here.”

“Which one? Let me guess, all of them?”

“I... Yeah.” He nodded.

“Let me guess, they convinced you to come pay me a visit ‘cause ‘you’re the only one McCartney hasn’t sucked off yet’.” Paul spoke, in a surprisingly understanding tone than what John was expecting. He figured before hand that the boy would just tell him to fuck off back to his rowdy friends. But it was quite the opposite experience.

“Yeah. That’s right.” He nodded, still staring at Paul’s lips.

“Hm...” Paul hummed, looking John up and down. “C’mon then, Lennon. I’ve got a reputation to uphold, haven’t I?”

The doe eyed boy leant forward, taking hold of John’s hands and leading the boy to somewhere more isolated. Behind some rubbish bins at the back of the English department. John just went along with whatever Paul was planning.

“So it’s true then...?” John slipped out, staring at Paul in awe as he sat John in between two bins, quickly getting onto his knees.

“Just let it happen.”

And at those words, Paul began pull John’s pants down, revealing his underwear. The boy began to palm him through the fabric, causing a few groans to slip from John’s mouth. Was this really happening? Was Paul McCartney about to suck him off, like he had down to many boys before?

Yes, he was.

“C’mon, Johnny... Get hard for me.” Paul whispered, watching as John’s erection grew harder inside his underwear. When he thought he was hard enough, he pulled it down. “God... You’re big.” He moaned.

“And you’re P... Paul...” He couldn’t say anything else, what should he say?

“You can feel however you want, John. Say whatever you like, this is just me and you...”

“Oh God.” He grunted, as Paul actually took ahold of his semi-hard cock, flicking his wrist a few more times. 

John’s eyes looked up to the sky above him, pure blue, and all of a sudden all of his worries about what had happened to Paul, yet again, in the canteen drifted away. Because God, was Paul good at this. 

Then he felt his cock overcome with a sudden feeling of wetness, and even without looking down he knew that it was Paul’s mouth. The boy quickly began to bob up and down, licking the tip with his tongue every so often.

John’s grunts turned into gasps and slight moans, as Paul’s experienced tongue worked him. 

“Oh, P-Paul...” His body shivered, as he felt Paul’s throat tighten around the head of his dick. The other boy had taken John’s cock most of the way down his throat, and was clearly not finished. “Mff...” John moaned, his tight hand reaching to bury itself in Paul’s thick, brown curls.

“God... What they said was true.” Paul moaned too around his cock, causing the most amazing feeling to travel through John’s veins.

So Paul liked being spoken to like that?

The boy’s head began to move once more, and although John still felt pleasure, it was nowhere near as intense as what he felt a few short seconds ago. Maybe if he spoke to Paul like that more, he’d feel it again.

“Is this what you did to my friends, eh Paulie?” He whined, speeding up his movements and John had to close his eyes from the intensity. “Did you work your mouth up and down their cocks, just like mine?”

He moaned again, John’s body shaking slightly. He felt himself close at this point, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. One last thing, surely, and that would be it, he’d have let Paul McCartney’s infamous mouth bring him to an orgasm also. Just like most of the other lads in the sixth-form.

“God, Paul.” He breathed out, massaging Paul’s head of curls with his right hand. “Bet you got the same kick out of it, too... You cockslut.” 

And with those final words, Paul let out a wanton moan around John’s cock, sending an amazing feeling through his entire body. John came, vision going slightly blurry as he did so, his moans exceptionally deeper.

And Paul swallowed it all.

After a few more seconds, Paul had swallowed all of John’s cum, and was pulling off his cock. John’s head was rested against the brick wall, and Paul let out a slight cough, shuffling next to John. It was silent for a few minutes, both still trying to catch their breath, until a croaky voice eventually spoke up.

“Was that like how they described it?” He asked, closing his eyes.

John, who’s mind seemed completely blissed out, didn’t understand.

“W-What?” The boy breathed out, also having his eyes closed.

“I know what they say about me... In the changin’ rooms, at lunch, in groupchats. Not just your friends, other lads too.” He spoke, voice still slightly wrecked. Although Paul tried his hardest not to sound depressing, John knew that if it was him in that situation, he would too feel depressed. But Paul continued. “So tell me, Lennon. Was I good? Was I good enough for you to joke about with your friends later on?

“I...” John felt speechless. As if he was a little child, being educated on how not to bully once again. But he couldn’t say anything, just averted his eyes, tucking his cock back in his pants.

After a few moments of silence, Paul spoke back up.

“It’s not true, y’know...” His voice didn’t seem as wrecked.

“What isn’t?”

“I never cheated on Charlie... And especially not because I was bored of him or whatnot.” He defended himself, telling all this to John as if he was letting it all out for the first time. “If anything, he was bored of me. 3 years... And I didn’t want to have sex with him, and so he got bored. He was the one who cheated, with Oliver...”

John just let him carry on, get it all of his chest.

“I felt like I’d let him down. And so from then on, I went with other boys, feeling sorry for my self. I’d tell myself how I should have been doing that stuff with Charlie, but I wasn’t. I felt so bad, until the rumours started.” He took a shaky breath, and John could tell it wasn’t because of the scratchiness in his throat anymore. He was almost in tears. “And he didn’t do anythin’ to stop them...”

Paul began to sob, and John pulled him closer.

“C’mere, son...” And he continued to run his hand through Paul’s curls.

John had always had a funny feeling about Charlie in his stomach. And now he knew why. The boy was a lying scumbag, who let Paul take the blame.

“I thought the best way to kill a rumour was to feed into it. Which was absolutely stupid of me to think, because now my life is ruined, John...” He sobbed. “I’m always gonna be known as the slut who cheated on his boyfriend to suck other people off... Always...”

“No, no you’re not.” John assured him.

“I am, John.” The boy knew he was seeing a side to Paul that nobody else had never seen before, and he wasn’t going to take advantage of that.

“Paul, listen to me when I say you’re not...” John repeated himself. “Look at me, son.”

Paul shook his head.

“Look at me, Paulie.” In defeat, the sobbing boy’s face lifted up, looking at John. His once deep brown eyes looking broken, empty. “We’re goin’ to make sure everyone knows what a lying shitbag he is.”

“They won’t believe me. They don’t take me seriously...”

“That can change.”

“No it can’t. The damage is done...”

“You don’t know that, not unless you try.” And for a few seconds it was silent, Paul staring at John, as if calculating something in his mind.

“What if they take me for a laughin’ stock? You saw them in the canteen today, and on other days too, John.”

“They won’t.” He reassured him, once again.

“How do you know?” Paul whispered out.

“Because I’m not going to let them, Paul. Not anymore.”

And at that, Paul let out a slight smile. John did too, just hoping he understood how different things were going to get, and not in a bad way either.

Not this time.


End file.
